


Up For A Challenge

by cazmalfoy



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting Gibbs to warm up was going to be a challenge. Lucky for Tony, he loved challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up For A Challenge

He had butterflies in his stomach as he entered the building. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Anthony DiNozzo never got nervous.

"Excuse me," Tony said, stepping up to the reception desk. "I'm here to see Director Morrow," he informed the person on the other side of the desk.

The receptionist tossed her brown hair over her shoulder, flashing Tony a bright smile. "What's your name, sir?" she asked.

"Anthony DiNozzo," Tony introduced himself.

She typed something and consulted her computer screen. "Take a seat, Mr DiNozzo. I'll inform the Director that you're here."

Tony thanked her and flashed a bright smile as he headed over to the seats that were a few feet away.

It took fifteen minutes for Director Tom Morrow to step out of the elevator into the reception. By then the woman behind the desk had snuck Tony at least ten sideways glances.

"Mr DiNozzo," the Director greeted as Tony stood up. "Tom Morrow," he introduced himself. "Apologies for my delay. SecNav can have bad timing sometimes."

"SecNav?" Tony couldn't help asking.

"The secretary of the Navy," Morrow informed him, a smile on his face. "How are you finding DC?" he asked conversationally as they entered the elevator.

"It's okay," Tony shrugged. "I'll get used to it."

"I'm sure you will," Morrow agreed as the elevator arrived at the correct floor. "You'll be working with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Morrow told Tony. "He's a bastard but you'll be fine."

Tony laughed. "Director, I've dealt with surly homicide detectives. I think I can handle a Special Agent."

"How about a surly ex-marine?" Morrow asked as they stepped into the bullpen. "Jethro," Morrow called out.

"Tom," a man with grey hair replied, looking up from his computer at Tony and Morrow.

"Jethro," Morrow continued, "this is you new Special Agent. Anthony DiNozzo."

"I'm look forward to working with you, sir," Tony said, holding his hand out.

Gibbs didn't take the hand. "You're desk's over there," he said, indicating to the desk behind them.

Morrow looked at him with a look that plainly said 'I told you so'. Tony just shrugged his shoulders. He knew that getting Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs to warm up to him would be a challenge.

And if there was one thing ony loved; it was a challenge.


End file.
